The Love Bug
by Won-ton Wolf
Summary: "YOU PERVERT!"  Rin is your avreage Young woman these days, Her Friends Mitsuki is planing for here to mee t the "man of her dreams" He sucsessful, funny, good looking.. but they start of on the wrong foot. DeiXOC SasXoc  KisXita HidXOC


Author's Note: This is an AU story. Because I am a lazy writer so the chapters will be about 9 hundred words each at most. So this is with my new OC Rin Stalzer who is a trendy fashion designer/ bachelorette and Deidara who is an architect and pervy bachelor!

* * *

The Love Bug

_Every day someone get married… Well not everyone_

_This story will focus on 2 people Deidara Fisher a 21 and a half year old perverted bachelor and Rin Stalzer a kind, modest 20 year old bachelorette._

_With their companions Sasori Akasuna an Easily annoyed Married man and his spouse Mitsuki Akasuna a hyper childish woman who introduces the 2 singles._

_Let's hope they catch the Love Bug!_

* * *

To rin's apartment!

A girl with long past the floor length hair.

Her white and shiny bathroom was filled with clutter the sink had makeup and such which she was using.

Her eyes were a Royal purple with red and blue under tones as the light commanded which matched her green blue gold which could remind people of a peacock eye makeup with light pink glossed lips.

She was gorgeous even though now most of her hair was in big purple curlers and her over grown bangs clipped up.

She wore a Fancy white robe that had a black abstract pattern.

Her apartment was modern but homey.

Her bedroom was a Light blue in the corner of the room was a huge bed that looked like a round sofa with a bunch of white and blue pattern pillows and blankets.

Rin walked into the room walking into the walk-in closet grabbing a Baggy regular peacock pattern top and Clingy just above knee length skirt that started under her bust with a pair of shiny black flats with bows along with a black thick sweater coat with long sleeves that reached her fingertips.

She quickly got dressed hanging up the robe and walking back into the bathroom removing the many curlers from her long thick shiny brown hair.

Her hair flowed with long big soft curls to her knees which look dazzling with her curvy frame she was one word short of stunning.

A small smile appeared on her Pink lips before letting down her bangs which fell into her eyes then she grabbed a barrette that match the rest of her outfit.

She grabbed her purse, phone and trendy trench coat walking down the uptown new your city street.

* * *

To Deidara!

The blonde was nothing like the Brunette as he just sat in his living room waiting for his friend to call back

*bzzzp Bzzp*

Deidara jumped quickly picking up the sleek Iphone. "talk, un"

"hey Deidara"

"hey you said the mit-mit need to tell me something?"

"yeah here I'll put her on the phone"

"no wai-

"hi Dei!"

" hi mit"

" So…"

"I need you to come over I want you to meet someone!"

" another blind date mit? How many times ha-

" NO! No of course not"

" you lie un"

"pwease?"

"… Fine I'll come but no funny business"

"Yes! Of course!"

* * *

To outside Mitsuki and Sasori's house

The brunette now sat chatting with Mitsuki lightly both women laughing every couple of seconds.

Sasori was in his corner as always writing his blog. Knowing a fight was about to occur.

He looked up scanning the room then back to his laptop. His round face emotionless as every day.

Rin glanced over to Sasori raising an eyebrow then to for Mitsuki wondering why they were married.

*Ding Dong!*

* ding dong!*

Mitsuki Smiled trotting from the kitchen into the foyer opening the door. The tall blond was standing there.

Even though for his female hair he had a male face and figure. He walked in looking suspiciously at Mitsuki.

Rin waited taking a sip of her coffee with a comfortable look on her face. Mitsuki walked in pulling Deidara by his wrist Rin oblivious as always.

Rin turned here the light steps of two people down the oak hallway.

The blonde and the purple headed woman surprised the young brunette. Her face straighten promptly though.

The 2 glance at each other the blonde grew a smirk making the girl blush.

Mitsuki looked from the Deidara to Rin she nodded pat Deidara on the back and walked away…

* * *

10 minutes of silence and 4 words later

" YOU PERVERT!"

*BASH*

Mitsuki ran to see what was happening walking into rin who's face was blood red and dressed for the cold weather.

"what happen?" Mitsuki asked

'I'd rather not talk about it.." she said opening the door letting the cold city air in and walking out.

Mitsuki continued walking to find Deidara laying face first on the floor with a big red hand mark on his cheek.

* * *

Done you like?

Review will Get the second chapter up and typed faster!


End file.
